


Gonna Be Mommies

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, general kitten, majorly judging you, presidental analyst, space dad and science mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Alex's emotions have been volatile, she finally knows why.





	Gonna Be Mommies

Alex paces her lab, hands fidgeting of their own accord before her. “Hey, Alex,” Lucy says, head appearing around the door, “Are you about -” she pauses just watching as Alex continues pacing. Stepping into the lab she makes her way over to Alex, “Hey,” she says gently, pausing the other woman’s movements. Alex’s attention snaps to Lucy for a moment, “What’s wrong?” Lucy asks quietly.

Shaking her head Alex glances at the clock on the wall, “Nothing,” she says. “We’re gonna be late.”

“You’d tell me if something was wrong with you or Kara, right?”

Alex nods, “Yeah, we’re fine, Luce.” She grabs her coat, “Come on, let's go.”

Lucy watches her leave, positive she’s missing something.

* * *

 

Cat is holding a glass full of white wine as Alex approaches, smelling the alcohol within. Alex glances at her, “Do you miss is that much?”

Absently Cat rubs at her baby bump, “Not really.” She holds out the glass to Alex, “I actually poured it for you but took advantage of your absence.”

Alex hesitates a second then shakes her head, “No thanks.”

Eliza takes the glass from Cat,  “Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?”

The other women around the kitchen island laugh but Alex just shrugs, “Just don’t want wine tonight,” she says. With ease she reaches out to snag the toddler from the air flying passed them, “Hi,” she says to the little girl as she dangles her upside down.

“Alex!” the three year old screeches with laughter. The little girl looks at her mother, “Mama, make Lex put me down.”

Studying her daughters Eliza shakes her head, “I don’t think I will,” she says before attacking her youngest with kisses.

“Mama!” the little girl shrieks.

Before anymore can be said an arm reaches out scooping the little girl away, “What are you doing Mini-Martian?”

Arms circle Alex’s waist and she leans back against Kara, “I didn’t know you were here,” she says pressing her lips to the juncture of Alex’s shoulder and neck.

“Did you think your stepmother arrived alone?”

“Wasn’t sure,” Kara says and Alex knows why her wife is being hesitant, the fight from that morning still fresh in both their minds. Glancing around at their family Alura and Lucy, Diana and Susan, Cat trying to coax Emilia down from Astra’s shoulders, Hank with Eliza lifted off the ground in a hug, Alex feels the nerves and anxiousness she’s been dealing with all day finally calm. She turns around to face Kara, “What?” the younger woman asks carefully, as if afraid of stepping on a mine in the minefield that has been Alex’s emotions lately.

Alex smiles at her wife, leans up on tiptoe and whispers quietly against Kara’s ear, “I’m pregnant.”

The smile that stretches across Kara’s lips draws one to Alex’s as well and soon she’s pulled into the Kryptonian’s embrace and they’re floating  two feet off the floor. “Mama, Lex and Kara fly.”

Laughing at her baby sister Alex holds on tighter to Kara’s arms and bends back to look at the little girl. “Its because we’re happy, M&M,” she says with a laugh.

“And what has you so happy?” Cat asks but by the look she’s receiving Alex knows the older woman knows.

Glancing to Kara who nods Alex looks at Cat, “Perhaps because you’re going to be a great aunt, Kit Kat.”

The laughter and joy that surrounds them makes Alex smile and lean back against Kara, “We’re gonna be mommies,” Kara whispers.

Alex nods, “Yeah, we are,” she says just as quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kalex. 27. "I'm pregnant." Please :)


End file.
